Blonde Phantom Comics Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Terror of the Tattler! | Synopsis3 = Miss Warren has come to the office of famed gossip columnist the Tattler to plead to him to give her more time to pay his ransom demands to keep the contents of letters he found to not be published in his column. However, the Tattler is not interested in hearing excuses and informs her that the letters will be published in the next mornings papers. Miss Warren leaves, with only one idea in her mind to avoid the embarrassment. Later as the Sub-Mariner and Namora swim near shore they come across the drowned body of Miss Warren. They pull her body to shore and find a note saying that she committed suicide to avoid the embarrassment from the information that the Tattler was going to publisher. Reading this angers the Sub-Mariner who believes that the Tattler is practically guilty of murder and both decide to pay him a visit. At that time two notes from the Tattler are sent out: One to wealthy industrialist Enoch Packert and a crime chieftain calling himself the Gorgon, threatening to reveal their secrets if his price is not met. While Packert goes out to deal with the ransom demand, the Gorgon gets one of his men to eliminate the Tattler. At the office of the Tattler, the Sub-Mariner and Namora confront the Tattler and accuse him of being responsible for Miss Warren's death. The Tattler brushes it off, telling them that they cannot arrest him for Warren's suicide and tells them to beware as he might dig up some embarrassing things out of their pasts. As the Tattler leaves his building he just narrowly avoids a drive-by shooting by one of the Grogon's men. Namor and Namora rush out of the building and easily subdue the shooters. With the Gorgon and his men rounded up, the Tattler threatens to expose all the truth about his operations and see that he gets the electric chair. Namor then warns the Tattler to change his gossiping ways before the cause him real trouble. Later, the Tattler meets with Enoch Packert and demands a hundred thousand dollars to keep the truth about how Packert spent time in prison for forgery in 1926. This conversation is overheard by Enoch's daughter who seeks out the aid of the Sub-Mariner and Namora to help keep her fathers secret from becoming public knowledge. They agree to help and go to the cemetery where Enoch and the Tattler agreed to meet. There, the Sub-Mariner and Namora accuse the Tattler of blackmail and fight off his goons. But before they can apprehend the Tattler, he tells them that he has larned that David Haring -- a man Namor got arrested and convicted for being a member of a smugglers ring -- that was revealed as an innocent dupe had committed suicide over Namor's false suspicion. This apparently strikes deep at the Sub-Mariner, who is horrified by this and allows the Tattler to escape and seemingly gives up his crime fighting career. Later, Enoch gets another letter from the Tattler demanding payment and he calls Namora for help. She agrees to help him with a plan to catch the Tattler at his own game. When Enoch meets with the Tattler and his men, Enoch turns over a letter that tells that he has learned that the Tattler is really "Con-Man" Chris. Before the Tattler and his men can rough Enoch up, Namora arrives and she is joined by the Sub-Mariner, answering a call from Namora saying there was going to be trouble. With the Tattler knocked out, Namora presents to him David Harding who is alive and well and thanks to the Sub-Mariner's public apology, cleared his name. After turning the Tattler over to the police and burning all his notes on others, the Sub-Mariner and Namora return to the sea. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Murder in Print! | Synopsis4 = One evening in Times Squad, Gordon Henderson, a writer for ghastly Detective Magazine picks up the latest edition that has his story published inside. Two hours later, a man holds up a jewellery store, shooting the clerk in cold blood. Overhearing the shots are Mark Mason and Louise Grant who are walking home from the office. Going to the scene of the crime, Mark takes a statement from the female clerk. While Mark is distracted, Louise finds a copy of Ghastly Detective Magazine on the floor and abruptly leaves to examine it. As the Blonde Phantom, Louise reads the magazine and discovers that the crime that was committed in the jewellery shop was exactly the same as a story depicted in the magazine and wonders if some crook is copying what he reads in the magazine. She pays a visit to Gordon, the writer who finds it hard to believe that someone might be copying crimes detailed in his stories. None the less, even though he is certain his publisher Graham Rudolph will be upset, he turns over all his stories to the Blonde Phantom and she decides to go and pay him a visit. She arrives at the Rudolph house and meets Graham's daughter who tells her that her father would find the story fantastic, as -- in his opinion -- Gordon was not good at anything, and that is why she won't marry him. However, the Blonde Phantom convinces the daughter to let her see Rudolph. However when she enters his office she screams for help. Rushing in she catches a masked man going through the files. When she tries to stop him he knocks her out with a single punch. When she comes around she finds Miss Rudolph is okay, and finds another magazine left behind at the crime scene. When Graham Rudolph enters the room to see if his daughter is okay, the Blonde Phantom calls Mark Mason and asks him to come over to the Rudolph place immediately. She tells them that Mark will be on his way and if anyone can solve the mystery he can do it, meanwhile she is going to read the magazine left behind be the killer. Later when Katherine Rudolph has gone to sleep, the Blonde Phantom goes up to her room and catches the killer just before he can plunge a knife into the girls chest and knocks him out with a single punch. She then unmasks the killer, who is revealed to be Gordon. After the police take Gordon away, the Blonde PHantom explains that Gordon suffered from a split personality. His sane personality wrote his crime stories, while his insane personality then committed them. The next morning at his office, Mark Mason tells Louise about the adventure she missed the night before, and Louise -- knowing full well what happened -- pretends to be disappointed that she always misses the adventures of the Blonde Phantom. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gordon Henderson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}